


Reset

by moonybutterfly (zukoandtheoc)



Series: just wait a bit more [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Canon Compliant, Jaehee Kang's Route, Jumin Han's Route, Major Spoilers, Multi, Other, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, bad prologue ending, good endings, honestly this is just vaguely poetic rambling about how i feel about this game, i cant think of a better title for this im sorry, no spoilers for dlcs or after endings, plus reset theory, seven remembers every time, spoilers for the whole main game, the sequel to this will be much more interesting, this won't make sense if you haven't played all the routes listed, yoosungs route happened but before the story begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/moonybutterfly
Summary: You go back again and again to search for answers. Every time, Seven waits for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story several months ago, back when I was playing the game for the first time (I wrote as I played, so all of this is my genuine unspoiled [mostly] reactions). I'm getting around posting this now because I A. need motivation to write the last chapter and B. recently came up with an idea for a sequel I'm really excited about! So for now, here's the prologue, and I'll be posting the next chapters as I make progress on writing Seven's chapter (read: I basically have to replay his route via the Extra tab because I don't remember much).

The first time you begin again, Seven waits for you.

He waits for you, while you stand outside the door to the apartment that had become a home for you. He waits for you, while he teases Zen over his newfound fame, while guilt twists his stomach when Yoosung shares that he failed his midterms (again). He waits for you while you stand there glaring daggers at your phone, as if the stranger can see you (he can). He waits for you when V logs on, out of the blue, claiming he had a moment of free time and inexplicably felt like checking in, and only then does Seven realize it’s too late. For just a moment all six members are brought together again, and only Seven knows what’s missing.

Later, when he checks the footage from the security cameras installed around the apartment, he sees you standing there. He knows, from the wistful look in your eyes as you gaze at the apartment door, that like him, you remember. The chat record is – like it always is – deleted. He doesn’t see your angry demands to know who Unknown is, your flippant refusal to acknowledge the password lock right in front of you. All he sees is the strange-but-too-familiar figure that steals up behind you. He can’t quite see the pure, seething hatred in your eyes when you look at the stranger, but Seven’s almost positive that it matches his own. He hears the lilt in the stranger’s voice, sees the tension in your shoulders as you draw away from the hands reaching for you, he sees –

 - static, as the CCTV footage cuts out.

He curses. His mouse hits the wall, then clatters to the floor, soon followed by an empty Ph. D. Pepper can. The chip bag he rips into, hearing the tear and crackle and crunch. He rages, and when all the rage is gone he falls to his knees, and he cries.

And he prays.


End file.
